A Journey Crossing Time and Space
by DragoniteRider
Summary: Two Pokemon are found on a beach like the other Pokémon who have washed up. However, these two are different than all of the others. Follow these two as they both follow their own paths. Adventure around every corner, and quite a few surprises emerging
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Palkia! Hey, Palkia! Where's my son? I know you kidnapped him!" A majestic and powerful voice rang out in the spacial dimension. It was Diagla, lord of time. Palkia, lord of space, then appeared in the dimension as well. "Palkia, you no-good worm! Why did you take my son?"

Palkia responded, "Your son? What about my son? You took him to get revenge!"

Dialga replied, "I took him? You took my son!" This continued for quite a while. as they were arguing, they both didn't notice the shadow beginning to form close to them. Just then, a third voice rang out. "Hello, gentlemen. How are you doing today? I believe I have something you desire."

They turned around to see a horrific sight. Darkrai was holding their sons! "Darkrai, you no-good thief!" Dialga roared. "Yeah, we're going to make you pay!" Palkia exclaimed.

"All you'll be doing is following my orders." Darkrai calmly said. "And how will **you** make us! If you try to harm our sons, we'll just destroy you completely!" Diagla exclaimed. "Who said I would force you? Your primitive minds will obey the first person they see, which will be me!"

"Primitive minds? What do you mean by primitive my-. Oh no! You don't mean?" Diagla stopped cold in his sentence. "Yes, Diagla. Your ancient self is waiting. It's becoming quite impatient." At that moment, the two sons awakened. "Where … are we?" Their eyes then fully opened. "Dad!" They both shouted. The legendary dragons began to speak, stuttering, "You two must escape if you want to save us. Please go." the two sons began to fade away. The last words out of their mouth before they disappeared were, "Daaaaaaaaaad!"


	2. Confusion and Conflict

**I'm really sorry for the really, **_**really**_** long wait for a new story. I've been busy with other stuff, so I couldn't really publish any new stories. But, then I found this little story on my hard drive and decided to publish it. So here it is, the second installment of my PMD2 fanfic! DragonRider out.**

**Chapter 1: Confusion and Conflict**

"Come on! Wake up! Oh jeez, do you think he's dead, Mudkip?" An nervous and energetic voice spoke rapidly.

"This is why you always mess up in practice, Shinx." A calm voice was talking to the energetic Pokémon. "You rush in without thinking. Look, he's already waking up. Listen, you take care of the other one.

'Other one? The last thing I remember is .. oh no, Dad! I've got to help him!

"Man, you recover pretty quickly." It was the calm voice. Now I see that it's a Mudkip. That's why he's so calm about this situation. It's his nature.

"You okay?" he says. "What happened? Was your dad flying with you over this town? After all, we don't have many Charmeleons drop onto the beach every day you know."

'Charmeleon?' I thought to myself, throughly confused. I looked down at myself and sure enough, everything that could classify me as a Diagla was gone. Instead, I had been transformed into a lizard with skin the color of flames. In fact, the only thing that was special about my form was that my tail flame was blue. Looking at my arm, I noticed a mark on it. It was a blue hourglass. I thought, 'Looks like this is the only thing linking me to my heritage. Looks like before Dad was completely under Darkrai's control, he was able to transform me into a Charmeleon to keep me under Darkrai's radar. But if I was transformed, that probably means …'

Just then I saw Shinx soaring into the air. 'Yep, that most likely means Palkia was transformed too. And when he sees me, he's going to try to beat me up.' I thought to myself. The being that was formally Palkia and said, "How dare you touch me, peasant!

"PEASANT?" Shinx said, starting to spark with energy. How 'bout you try this! Thunder Wave!" Shinx jumped into the air and started to build up static electricity. He then, dove towards the ground. He smashed into the ground, causing clouds of dust to fly up. There was a moment of silence. That silence was broken when Palkia boasted, "Ha! Nothing happened! Your puny attack didn't do anything at all. Look's like you should choose a different attack if you want to hurt me."

Mudkip then said, "Who says he was trying to hurt you?"

Palkia, who was now a Monferno, had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that? Oh, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is beat you weaklings!" As Palkia was about to attack them, something stopped him. "W-What the? I-I can't move!" Palkia said, frightened. He struggled furiously, but to no avail. He wasn't able to move a single muscle. I thought to myself, 'How brilliant is that? Instead of attacking head-on, he set-up for another attack. Judging from their team, the next attack is Mudkip's.' Smirking, I said, "Game over."

Shinx yelled, "Go for it, Mudkip!"

Mudkip said, "Got it! Target sighted. Locked on. Ready, aim..."

Shinx then yelled enthusiastically, "FIRE!" Mudkip then shot a stream of water at Palkia. It was a direct hit, causing him to fly back a few feet. Palkia landed in the sand, kicking up some sand. I snickered a little bit at the fact that a Legendary had been beaten by a Shinx and a Mudkip. However, I noticed something next to Palkia. It was a Cheri Berry. I thought, 'If Palkia eats that, he'll be cured of his paralysis! I've got to get there first! I started to run towards the berry.

While I was running towards the berry, I saw Palkia starting to reach for the berry. 'Oh no, I'm not going to make it!' I thought to myself. 'There's only one way I could make it in time. And that's if time slowed down. Wait, maybe there is a way.' I yelled, "Mudkip, shoot a Water Gun at that Cheri berry!"

"The one next to the that Monferno, right?" Mudkip checked.

"Yep, that's the one!"

"Ok, you got it! One Water Gun, coming up!" Mudkip gathered water in his mouth. He then shot it out at the Cheri berry. At that moment, Palkia was about to eat the berry. The Water Gun came rushing at him with tremendous accuracy. When it made contact, it blasted Palkia back and sent the berry spinning into the air. I readied a Dragon Claw as I walked up to him. I was about to slash him, when a voice yelled, "Stop! Don't attack!"

I turned around and saw something that completely shocked me. "Kiro? How are you still alive?"


End file.
